


To the eternal (to be with you)

by Tabling



Series: 21Bang [2]
Category: 2NE1, BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Au, Dara is an angel, F/M, For GD birthday, Happy Birthday Jiyongie, Happy Ending, Heaven and Earth, Jiyong saves her, lightangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabling/pseuds/Tabling
Summary: Dara looked back at Jiyong on last time, before her mother and her vanished through the air.“I love you, Jiyong. Please remember.”





	To the eternal (to be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this like year ago and save it for Jiyong birthday. Happy birthday, my king, Kwon Jiyong. You’re 30 now. My baby grows up so well. #HAPPYJIYONGDAY

  She looked at him. Because this could be the last time she could look at him. Maybe, this was what human called ‘fate’. This was why human mostly hated ‘fate’ because it was unfair. Unfair to everyone. Even to an angel. That was why Dara hated fate. 

  If ‘it’ knew they will separate her from her lover, why did they make them met? What was all the point in it when in the end they will have to part their way? 

  “Dara, no more time,” The Angel Goddess, the Head of Angel, called Dara. “You will only hurt yourself.”

  “I’m sorry, Jiyong. Please, remember that I love you.” Dara leant down before pressed a kiss to Jiyong forehead. It was not enough, she wanted to give Jiyong all the love and kisses. Jiyong deserved all the best thing.

  “Let’s go,” The Goddess urged. Dara got up from the bed, and went to stand next to The Goddess. She spared Jiyong one last glance before disappearing into a thin air, leaving her heart with Jiyong.

  Dara remembered it all too well. It was like it only happened yesterday. 

  At the start of spring day, Dara was assigned by The Goddess to come down on The Earth, to check human life being.

  Being the youngest Angel, at the age of 134, Dara had a lot of difficulty. Not like her Unnie, Park Bom, chosen as The Moon Goddess. Dara had to help with The Head Angel, aka her mother, in doing some small things. 

  All of them thought of Dara was just a young naive girl. They pampered Dara with lots of attention. Dara liked it a lot, but not also the way they didn’t let Dara go to anywhere she wanted.

  So, seeing this chance, Dara decided she will stay at The Earth for an hour, a hour at The Heaven equaled a year at The Earth.

  She was about to land down on her feet on the soil at The Earth, then she slipped. 

  Never in The Heaven had soil since most of the things were magical. So, being a curious cat Dara was, she decided to step on it, wanted to test what it felt like. But, she didn’t expect to slip, and crash her head with the ground, hard. Dara groaned in pain, before her vision blurred.

 

  Jiyong is a handsome and intelligent teacher in the town. He really liked music since he was a kid. His dream was to become a music teacher. At it came true.

  At the age of 22, Jiyong parents had died by a car accident. He was left alone with his apartment in Seoul, and a small farm house at the edge of Seoul. 

  Jiyong blames himself for their death. If he had stopped them from coming to his graduation. It was important for him, he wanted to make his parents proud. But, if he knew that was how thing would turn out, he probably stopped them from coming, and waited for the right day to come, then he would visit them and had a party. 

  Everyone around him told him that it was not his fault. It was ‘fate’. It had written in the stars, that he couldn’t change any of it. 

  After two months of living in grief, Jiyong decided to go back to their parents farm house. Living in his apartment will only serve him the memory he didn’t want to remember. (“It’s because of you” the sound kept on whispering )The memory of him being the ungrateful child that made his parents dead.

  After Jiyong decided to go back to his farm house, he opened a small music school. It was his dream. It was what his parents were proud of him. So, he decided he will make his parents proud. He knew they were above him, in The Heaven, wished him the happiness. 

  Today, was like everyday. Jiyong went to his front door, at dawn, opened it, ready for welcoming his students. 

  He started teaching about three months now. There were many kids dreaming about become musician. He was happy to see many kids had the same passion like him. 

  After he opened the door, he went to backyard, to took out the garbage when he saw ‘her’.

  It startled the living hell out of him, when he had seen the slump of a ‘girl’, in white dress, went unconscious at his house’s backyard.

  He silently approached her, didn’t know if this ‘girl’ was who. When he went near her enough, he crouched down to her level. 

  He couldn’t see her face due to her hair messily covered it. So, Jiyong part her hair. At that moment, Jiyong was stunned. Who was ‘she’? How did she get into his backyard? How can a human be this beautiful?

  “Miss,” Jiyong shook her softly.

  He didn’t get any reaction from her, so he decided to bring her inside his house because Jiyong was a gentleman.

  After he had carried her to his bedroom, he quickly went inside his bathroom to bring out wet clothes to clean her feet and face. The dirt was making her beautiful can’t be seen clearly. 

  After cleaning her face, he took a look at her.

  “Wow, am I in heaven? How can she look so beautiful?” Jiyong murmured to himself. 

  Jiyong sure this ‘lady’ was not a human. Because, look at her, she got a perfect oval face, with curve eyebrows, eyes that suited her face, point nose, and a puff lips. She looked so enduring that Jiyong can’t help but to have a butterfly party inside his tummy. 

  Jiyong out of his daze when he felt her stirred. He slapped his face. What was he thinking? 

  “Uhh,” The lady groaned. “Where am I?” She murmured to herself.

  “Hi,” Jiyong said.

  That seemed to wake the lady out of her unconscious, as she turned to Jiyong side fast, Jiyong afraid she will get a whiplash. 

  “Hey, don’t try to get up yet,” The lady tried to get up once she saw Jiyong.

  “Why am I here?” She asked.

  “I saw you went unconscious at the backyard of my house.” Jiyong said.

  “Oh god,” She mourned. 

Dara remembered it all again. She had slipped and went unconscious. She also remembered The timing that she had to go back had ended,too. Dara needed to wait for a year, in human time, to get back. Only her mother came to take her that she could go back.

  “Miss?” Jiyong called in worry.

  “Oh, I’m sorry.”

  “Where are you from? What’s your name? Maybe I can help you back to your home.” Jiyong offered.

  “O-oh! My name is Dara. I’m from a nearby town. My parents,” Dara faked her tears. There was no way she gonna told this man that she was an angel where her house was at the heaven.

  “O-h, Miss Dara, please don’t cry.” Jiyong pat her shoulder to comfort her. 

  Seeing that Jiyong was buying her lie, she knew for sure her mother will punish her for lie, she faked hiccups.

  “They got kill on the way her. I ran away from the man that force me to marry him.” Dara praised herself for making up a nice story.

  “I’m sorry to hear it. You can stay with me, if you want.” 

  There was something, something that Jiyong couldn’t put his hand on. Dara seemed like a good girl. And her story was almost like him, except the married part. So, he took pity on her.

  “Really?” Dara said happily. At least, she can find a nice house to stay before her mother arrived.

  “Yeah, uh, I’m Jiyong. I’m a music teacher. I teach music to kids. “ Dara listened in interest. No wonder, Jiyong had a nice voice. Dara mentally face palmed herself. What was she thinking.

  “You can help me, if you’re bored. I mean... you can help me making drinks, or foods, for the kids.. you know.. I..” Jiyong stumbled on his words. It felt like he commanded her.

  “I would love that.” Dara clapped. Sure, she was the youngest angel among her sisters, but he knew a lot about food. He can cook them for the kid. Beside it the opportunity to stay in human world.

  “Okay,” Jiyong smiled. It took Dara breathe away. How can this human smile look so handsome? It was precious and illegal to Dara heart.

  “I will let you borrow my clothes, and when my class end, I will bring you into town to buy some clothes.” Dara nodded.

  Jiyong shuffled his closet, and bring a his sweatpants and black tee for Dara. Hoped Dara can wear it.

  He left her to dress after he told her where the bathroom was. 

  Jiyong went downstairs, to where the classroom located. He looked at the clock. Great, 6:15am.

  After a while, he heard Dara calling him. So, he told her to come downstair. He was greet with a pleasure sight. Dara looked good in his clothes. He kinda liked it. 

  “Hey, the kitchen is at the back. I usually cook breakfast and lunch for kids. You can go in there and check if there are anything you need. Oh, and I usually cook only eggs. Perhaps you can change the menu.” Jiyong laughed at himself. Cooking eggs for the kids was the least dangerous thing he could do.

  Dara chuckled. “ alright, I will make new foods. You look skinny. I promise to feed you with the food I cook until you gain weight.” 

  Dara smiled before she disappeared to the kitchen.

  The sound of his students taking their shoes and stomping into the classroom made Jiyong realized it was time of teaching. 

  “Good morning, teacher.” They greeted. Jiyong only have 20 of kids as his students. But still he thought of it as a lot.

  “Good morning, let sit down and wait for breakfast.” The Kids cheered, before they went to their own representatives seat.

  Jiyong really loved them. They never arrived late, or went somewhere with telling him. Ahh! He wished his kids will be like this too. 

  “Teacher,” Sunna, Jiyong youngest student,point to the door where it connect to the kitchen. He looked at her point direction, and smiled.

  Dara, with both of her hand with plates, struggled to open the door. Jiyong went to help her. 

  “Everyone, this is Dara noona. Say hello, “ They all went one by one greet Dara when he put the small plate in each table of them.

  “Wow, noona is so pretty,” Jihoon exclaimed. It made Dara blushed. Jiyong liked it a lot.

  “Teacher, is Dara noona your girlfriend? “ Seungyoon, his oldest student, asked.

  It made Jiyong choked on air, and Dara blushed more.

  “Yoonie, behave. And Dara is my friend from the city. She will be here helping with food.”

  The kids welcomed Dara lovely, and Dara never felt overwhelmed by kids before. Not even with angel babies.

  She helped Jiyong ran the school and helped him with houseworks. She did everything she could help.

 

  The time sure flied so fast, that it had been two months since she stayed with his savior. Jiyong was nothing, but a gentleman. 

  He never ever did anything that made Dara uncomfortable. He asked her in everything as if afraid Dara would feel uncomfortable. It made Dara felt safe. Dara felt lucky to meet a human like him.

  And she didn’t know when did it started, but she was so sure that she fell in love with Jiyong.

  “Careful,”

  They decided to go to the market today, together, to buy some ingredients. Jiyong as a gentleman offered to hold the bad.

  “Dara, please look where you are going,” Jiyong scolded slightly. Dara could only smiled sheepishly at him. She almost bumped to an old man when she busied on inspect the beautiful chains if not Jiyong pulled her away.

  The market was like usual. People went in and out of each store. People bought things, so did Jiyong and Dara.

  Jiyong had though of it few times now. He wanted to make dinner for Dara. He wanted to confess his feeling to Dara tonight.

  Jiyong too didn’t know when did he feel something for Dara. Maybe it was because of Dara caring and kindness that made he felt at home, felt he could breathe, felt like he could fall in love without worrying. 

  “Let go,” Jiyong suddenly grabbed Dara hand, intertwined them, when he paid for the sugar. It startled Dara a little, but then she relaxed.

  “I will make dinner tonight.” Jiyong said on the way. Dara didn’t pull her hand away. She smiled at it.

  “Why?” Dara happily asked.

  “Just want you to taste my food.” Dara nodded.

  Once they arrived back, Jiyong went to change into a simple clothes, then processing on going to cook dinner. 

  Dara went to the classroom and cleaned what the kids had left. 

  The dinner finished when it hit five in the evening. 

  They decided to eat outside of their house because the Stars shined so bright.

  When the last meat went into Dara mouth, Jiyong faked cough to get Dara attention.

  “Hmm?” 

  “Well,” Jiyong began. He suddenly felt nervous. “I like you, Dara.” He blurted our. _Way too romantic, you idiot_. “Like really, really like. Like likes I want to be with you. I’ve never felt this kind of feeling with anyone, but with you, I feel it, the love. Uhm... I know I’m so hopelessly unromantic, but... Emm... would you like to be my girlfriend?”

  All the way he confessed, Jiyong just stared at Dara lips, afraid if he looked her in the eyes, she would reject him.

  The silent went over them. Jiyong was so nervous that he prepared himself for Dara rejection. 

  Then he heard a laugh.

  “Mother, Jiyongie, took you long enough.” Before he knew, Dara threw himself in his arm. “ I love you.”

  Dara spoke the words easily, like it was meant to him, like she made it just to speak to him. It made his heart beat so fast.

  “I love you too, Dara.”

  Then two of them went into kissing mode. The kiss was long, like they needed it to live on. 

  At the next moment, Dara was thrown on the bed with Jiyong hovered her. 

  “I love you,” 

  The night was so bright, Moonlight went pass Jiyong bedroom and touched Dara face. She looked like an Angel. The red marks on her body that Jiyong left made her looked more like a god. The last thing that the owls heard that night was the promise of being with each other forever.

 

-

 

  “Ji,” Dara whined. “Stop,” 

  Dara had desperately tried to stop her pervert boyfriend. After the night they shared, which was two week ago, Jiyong went on full mode of being a pervert. 

  Jiyong would try to have his way with Dara anywhere, anytime, any place, both in kiss or adult thing. Sometimes he would kiss her in front of his students, making the kids cooed at them.

  “Can’t,” Jiyong pushed Dara against the wall, sucking lightly on her neck. “You smell so good. I can eat you right now,”

  Dara giggled at Jiyong antic. It was already six in the morning and Jiyong students would be there soon.

  “Tonight,” Dara pushed the groaning Jiyong away.

  “One more kiss,” Jiyong pouted. Dara rolled her eyes, before gave him a peck.

  The day went by smoothly, until the dinner finished.

  “Mine,” Jiyong didn’t suppress himself any longer when the last cup was placed. 

  He carried Dara toward their bedroom, and had his way. He threw Dara on their bed before hovered over Dara. 

  “Only mine,” their clothes threw out carelessly. One last moved, and they reached the heaven together.

  Dara didn’t deny though, couldn’t deny it. She liked both soft and warm-heart Jiyong and also a beast Jiyong.

  “Eternity yours.”

  And they fell asleep to sound of their heart beats and the promises.

 

-

 

  “Won’t let you touch me again anymore.” Dara whined to herself. It was their 30 times or something that they did it. 

  Jiyong did her like bunnies in heat. They did it two days in row this week. 

  “Tsk,” Dara looked at the sleeping Jiyong and tsked at him.

  How could he sleep so peacefully when she was all sore? Right, he was the one who did her.

  Dara went downstairs to prepare the breakfast. She looked at the time, 4:45am. Great!

  Dara turned the stove for pancake.

  “Dara,” Dara froze on the spot. This voice...

  “Dara, look at mother.” Dara turned around quickly which made her dizzy. 

  “Mother...” She lost her voice. What would happen next?

  “Dara, you have to go back. You went out almost three hours and I’m so worry.”

  “Mother...” Dara didn’t have anything to say. Almost 15 minutes, he was with Jiyong almost three months. 

  “You have to go,” Dara suddenly went on her knees, startled the Goddess.

  “Mother, I can’t go.” Dara begged. She would do anything to be with Jiyong.  

  “You know you have to, Dara.”

  Dara cried. She cried hopelessly. She cried because this would be the last time Dara saw Jiyong.

  “I will give you a while to say goodbye to him.” Her mother said. “I’m sorry, Dara.”

  “Mother, why can’t I stay here?”

  “You know why Dara.”

 

-

 

  Dara looked back at Jiyong on last time, before her mother and her vanished through the air.

  “I love you, Jiyong. Please remember.”

 

-

  “Dara, honey.” Meanwhile, Jiyong pat the place beside him. He didn’t feel anything. 

  “Maybe she is downstairs.” Jiyong rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

  When he tried to get in his slippers, a yellow paper on the night stand caught his interest. 

  He picked it up and read: 

 

  _**Good morning, love,**_

_**How was your night? Did you sleep well? I’m sorry, I can’t give you a good morning kiss. :’( I’m sorry that you won’t find me anywhere inside the house anymore. I’m sorry that all of this happens. Baby, trust me when I told you I love you because I did. I love you so much. I love you to the moon and sun. I’m sorry if I lied to you. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner that I’m in fact an angel.** _

  

  “Angel?” Jiyong stared down at the paper. Tears gathered inside both of his eyes.

 

  **_I slipped outside of your backyard when I was on mission. I know right, it sounds stupid. But trust me, the moment I saw you I know you’re the one for me, even though at that first time I saw you I couldn’t place my feeling. I love you so much, I love you that I can’t describe. I love you until it hurt so much when I left. I’m sorry. Please, Ji, forgive Dara for did this to you. And please do remember that I love you, that I belong to you only in every way. I love you, I love you...._**

**_yours, Dara_ **

 

  “Dara?” Jiyong whispered the name. It didn’t make sense. Did Dara joke on him?

  A box on the same night stand caught his attention. A Golden Palm size box was siting there. 

  Jiyong grabbed the box of the nightstand. He wiped his face first which he didn’t realize he was crying, before opened the box.

  What was inside made his heart stopped. A white snowy feather was laying inside the box with blood cling to it. There was a note inside.

  **_Ji, do you know if an angel give their feather to someone it means they love that person dearly? I hope you won’t forget me. I love you. —Dara_**

 

  “No,” Jiyong put the box down and rushed downstairs. 

  “Dara,” Jiyong yelled as he ran to every rooms. When he entered the kitchen, the only thing that told him Dara was there in the morning was the burning pancake.

  “Dara,” He shouted at the top of his lung as plates and mugs fell down kissing the floor.

 

-

 

  “Please, Ji,” Dara was crying inside Bom arm when she was looking at Jiyong from the Heaven. “I’m sorry,”

  Dara whispered broken at the scene. It hurt her so bad. It hurt her so bad to the point she threw up and passed out.

 

-

 

  “... have to. Mother, you know.” Dara dizzily registered the sound around her. She could hear her sister shouted at their mother. “Please mother. Please, full fill their love wish.”

 “If I do, Dara can’t come back.” Their mother said.

  “And you want Dara to feel devastated until she becomes dusts? You know baby angel without their parents together can cause the mother more than become dusts.” Bom said brokenly.

  Baby? Did Dara hear right? Did she have a baby? A baby with Jiyong? She had to go back to Jiyong.

  “Mother,” Dara whispered from her bed. Her mother and sister rushed toward her. 

  “How are you, darling?” Her mother asked.

  “Mother. You can take the privilege of being an angel from me, but please. Please let me go back to Jiyong. Our baby needs him. _I_ need him.” 

  Dara desperately clutched her mother hands. “Please, Mother. Please, do that for Dara.”

  Bom was crying and begging their mother. Dara was so lucky for having Bom as her sister.

  “Dara, listen to me baby. Are you willing to give up your wing, your age, for Jiyong? For your baby?”

  “Yes, mother.” Without a single heartbeat passed, Dara answered. “I will do anything as long as I can stay with Jiyong, mother. Please, _please_.”

  Their mother sighed. Both of the daughters held their breathe and waited.

  “Your Love is so strong that I have to break a rule.” Their mother said. “On one condition, though.”

  Never in Dara life had she nodded so fast in an unknown thing that was about to come.

 

-

 

  Jiyong clutched the box tight in his firm hands, sitting beside his bedroom window, looking out at the sky. It had been a month.

  “I miss you,”

  Jiyong hair was unkept. His face was full of beard. He didn’t remember when was the last time he had a shower. 

  “I miss you so much, baby. Please come back. I won’t be mad at you.”

  He whispered the same words like a mantra everyday. He patiently waited for a miracle to happen. 

  “Please, come back to me.”

  Unaware of the surrounding, there was a pair of eyes watching him behind the door. 

  “Ji,” She whispered.

  Before her mother could hold her back, before Bom appeared properly, she ran toward Jiyong. 

  “Jiyong,” she hugged him from behind. “I love you.”

  She could feel Jiyong tense in her arm. She also could hear him whisper _this is not happening, I’m imagining thing_. 

  “No baby. Turn around. I’m here now.” And Jiyong did.

  Jiyong expected a fade white light that he always imagined as Dara behind him. But it was not. It was Dara. It was his lover.

  “Dara, you’re back.” Jiyong cupped Dara face. She was crying, he was too. “You’re back.”

  Dara broke into a wail in front of Jiyong. she muttered _sorry sorry_ until Jiyong had to shut her with kisses. 

  “I forgive you, Love. Please come back.” And Dara cried inside his shoulder. “Please stay with me.”

  Someone faked cough, brought those two lovers back to earth.

  “Dara, mother needs to do her business.” A young beautiful lady, or was it an angel?, said.

  An old elegant woman came in to their view. 

  “Mother,” Jiyong bowed after Dara helped him on his feet. “This is Jiyong. The father of my baby.”

  “Baby?” Jiyong bewilderingly exclaimed. Dara didn’t answered.

  “I see,” The old lady came closer. “Can I talk to him Dara?” 

  Dara looked tore between wanting to stay with Jiyong and wanting to let all of this thing went quickly to the consequence.

  She stepped aside.

  “So, Kwon Jiyong,” Jiyong went down on his knees. “I have heard a lot from Dara about you. You see, my daughter here is really madly in love with you.” Dara blushed so did Jiyong. 

  Bom laughed at them, and received a slap on her arm from her youngest sister.

  “Yes, Goddess.”

  “She makes a deal with me.” Jiyong looked up at her. “She told me she likes it here, she likes it here when she was staying with you. And you know about Dara being an angel,”

  Jiyong quickly nodded his head.

  “She just can’t abandon her duty to stay here all the time, so I have make a decision.” Jiyong held his breathe. “You have to mate with Dara properly and become one of us. You will have a duty to do and don’t worry, you can still come to The Earth to teach when you’re free. I will let you keep this place, and I will cast a safety spell on here, so when one of the angel want to come to Earth, this will there spot for teleport.” Jiyong nodded.

  “Just, you become one of us, and do your duty when you have it. Dara will give birth to a baby in less than 45 minutes. So I expect you to  decide quickly for this matter.”

  “Oh, goddess. I will do anything if it means I can be with Dara and... our baby.” Jiyong smiled like a fool. Bom snickered.

  “Even it’s painful?” Jiyong nodded quickly that Dara concerned he would hurt himself.

  “Okay, I see.”

 

-

 

  “You’re now have my blessing.” The goddess dropped a holy water on him. “Please, complete the bone.”

  Bom went inside Jiyong bedroom with two cups and a knife. 

  The thing was The goddess could turn a human to angel. One, due to their good deeds. Two, due to true love. And Jiyong managed to do that because his love toward Dara was pure, so pure that our Holy water to shame. Also, Jiyong had enough deeds to become one of an angel.

  “Your blood, Dara.” Bom nudged Dara. 

  To be mate completely between angel and angel or angel and human was that both parties need to drink each other blood. But, most human wouldn’t last because of its painful process.

  Jiyong knew about that, Dara whispered to him. But, as long as there was a chance to be with Dara forever, he would do anything. Even risking his life.

  Dara let her blood in the cup, so did Jiyong. They drank the blood purely from the cup.

  “Now, Jiyong. Open your mouth.” Jiyong did as he was told. The goddess pulled what looked like a metal designed glass from inside her rope. She cut her own wrist and dropped her blood into it. Dara did the same. 

  The goddess poured the water ( was that the holy water mixed with blood? Was that drinkable? Never mind.) in the cup into Jiyong waiting mouth. The taste made Jiyong wanted to thrown up. But if this meant he would be with Dara eternally, he would drink all of those plain water all over again. 

  “To the god of love, to god of pure love, to the eternity, may you give me a power to turn this man into one of our holy kind. His pure love is clear than any holy water. His good deeds are huge than Taishan mountain. May the power of love do their job. May the power of goddess do their job.”

  And there Jiyong felt pain. It burnt his body. It wanted to ripped off his body. It hurt so bad.

  “Dara...” he whimpered painfully.

  Dara wanted to run toward him, but she also wanted to end this process. She held herself back.

  Jiyong collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain. He screamed out of his lung when two sharp claws ripped open his back. 

  “Urghh...” the last thing he saw was Dara kneeling in front of him.

 

-

 

  “He will be fine,” Someone was talking beside his ear. 

  “I’m so afraid. Unnie, what if he doesn’t wake up? I can’t live without him. I love him so much. I...I...”

  “Dara?” He whispered. His voice was raw. It felt like he haven’t drank water in year.

  “Oh, you’re awake.” Bom said. “I will go and call mother.”

  And there was Dara starfished all over him. 

  “I’m so afraid.” She sobbed. “I’m so afraid to loss you.”

  Dara bailed her eyes out on Jiyong. Jiyong pat her hair softly. 

  “I’m here now, aren’t I?” He kissed her hair softly. 

  “Oh no,” She got up quickly. It made Jiyong panicked. “You’re wings still healed.”

  “My what? Wings?” Dara nodded.

  “You’re a cherub now.” 

  “Really?” Dara looked afraid.

  “You’re not mad? Didn’t regret?”

  Jiyong pulled Dara on him, even though Dara protested about hurting his wings.

  “Silly baby. I’m not. I’m willing as long as I can be with you.”

  “Ohh,” Dara blushed cutely. 

  “How did I pass out?” 

  “About 30 days.”

  “What?” Jiyong panicked.

  “Hey calm down. Human 30 days equal 5 minutes in our land.” 

  “Oh,” Jiyong felt silly. 

  “Anyway, about the baby.”

  “What is about the baby?” Dara asked, sounded worrying.

  “Don’t worry, I just want to ask why your mother said about give birth in hours or something?”

  “Well, one hour of us equal one years of human. So... yeah 45 minutes mean 9 months because angel born when they are 50minutes old.”

  “Ohh! Never thought of the day I impregnate an angel.” Jiyong smirked at her. Dara glared at him.

  “Don’t tease me or I won’t teach you how to use your wings when I’m done giving birth to your child.”

  Dara pouted. Jiyong could only laugh as he pulled her inside his arms.

  “I love you, I love you to the eternal.” Jiyong whispered lovingly.

  “I love you too.”

  They shared a lazy kiss with each other until Dara grunted in pain. 

  It was time for baby Daragon came out to meet his/her parents. 

 

  (“Hanseol, don’t run.” Jiyong tried to catch his first born. “Oh my god, why did you ran so fast like your mommy?”

  Dara could only laugh at the Jiyong who tried to get their son into his pants because _the cow will eat his junior_. Hanseol happily ran on the soil ground and escaped his father. Lily was looking up at her mother. Dara cooed at the giggling baby on her arms. 

  Dara looked around at the farm house and the backyard, smiling to herself. It was where the new chapter of her beautiful life began.)

 


End file.
